Motor vehicles such as cars, trucks, buses, etc. encounter different types of driving conditions while travelling along roads, etc. Various driving conditions may impact the speed of the vehicle (e.g., in the case of heavy traffic), the safety of driving the vehicle (e.g., in the case of icy road conditions, etc.), or the ability of the vehicle to travel on certain routes.